Reconociendo
by Clow reed1
Summary: Siempre quiso luchar contra el, reconociendolo como su mejor rival... pero que otra cosa tendra que reconocer Keigo Atobe hacia Tezuka Kunimitsu?, YAOI POR FIN CAP 2...
1. Chapter 1

Reconociendo

Advertencias: primero que nada Yaoi, lemon (por supuesto… pero creo que algo suave para empezar), cosas turbias entre Hyotei y Seigaku

Por Clow Reed

'Eres una persona admirable, Tezuka, mientras pasa este partido, mientras mas golpeas la pelota... mas me percato de la devoción por el tenis, por Seigaku y la responsabilidad que ser el pilar conlleva'

Las voces apoyando a Hyotei se hicieron cada vez mas inaudibles, el final del partido entre sus dos capitanes se acercaba, la tensión por ambas partes también crecía como la expectación por saber el ganador. Tezuka resistiendo la lesión cada vez mas dolorosa de su hombro y Atobe sorprendiéndose por la persona delante de el.

"JUEGO Y PARTIDO, ATOBE, HYOTEI!" El juez de silla declara al ganador, ambos se miran cansados, intentando volver a la normalidad su respiración después de un largo partido, se acercan, dándose la mano... pero aunque el partido halla terminado, para Atobe la secreta admiración hacia el capitán de Seigaku crecía incomodándolo de cierta manera; otro miembro de Hyotei se percato de aquello. Para el era posible ver a través de la mascara de Atobe.. y lo que había acontecido en el partido (y no en lo estrictamente profesional) no le agradaba para nada.

"Kabaji... la toalla" El capitán de Hyotei se acerco recibiendo la toalla por parte de Kabaji, ahora solo quedaba el partido que decidiría al colegio ganador, para Atobe, la batalla contra Tezuka no había acabado mirándolo de reojo mientras la toalla cubría su cabeza

En tanto el otro partido de gestaba, Tezuka se retiro para descansar e ir al baño, momento aprovechado por Atobe... y otra persona oculta en las pocas sombras

"Eres una persona excepcional lo sabias?..." Atobe miraba a Tezuka apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño

La mirada del Capitán de Seigaku no demostró sorpresa ante la voz de su homónimo de Hyotei, volteando a verlo

"Veo que ni siquiera te perturba el hecho de que te haya seguido" Atobe se le acerco, mirándolo fijamente

"No representas peligro para mi, porque debería temer que me sigas, puede ser que también quisieras venir al baño…"

"Me asombran tu conclusiones… "

La cara del Capitan de Seigaku hizo sonreír a Atobe, como en el partido, había descubierto su debilidad pero ahora fuera de la cancha acercándosele de una manera peligrosa para la vista de Tezuka

"Me tienes miedo?" Ya bastante cerca como para que Tezuka lo pudiese ver sin la necesidad de sus anteojos Atobe sonrío posando su mano en la que el otro chico tenia apoyada en el lavamanos impidiéndole de alguna manera escapar por el momento

"Ya te dije que miedo es lo ultimo que puedo tenerte, ahora si me disculpas necesito esa mano… y mis anteojos…" No le quitaba la vista a los ojos de Atobe, por un lado no sacaba mucho con intentar mirar a otro lado, pues sin sus anteojos le era complicado y reaccionaba un poco mas lento a los estímulos externos, como el hecho de que Atobe lo estaba besando en ese preciso momento, que lo estaba abrazando por la cintura para impedirle huir hacia cualquier lugar… del diminuto baño del centro donde se realizaba el torneo estatal… ante solo un par de ojos ajenos a la pareja, nada contentos con la escena.

En el momento de quedar libre Tezuka no dudo en dedicarle la mas asesina de sus miradas a Atobe a sabiendas de que pudiese tener el efecto contrario en Ore-sama lo cual era mas que obvio; Atobe lo arrincono contra la pared, juntando su cuerpo con el del Capitán de Seigaku

"A mi completa merced y si nadie que te socorra…" El moreno se lamió los labios pasando a saborear el cuello de Tezuka con lentitud, acomodando su cuerpo contra el de Tezuka…

"Eh?..." Atobe se separo de Tezuka al sentir un sonido, sonrío, comprendiendo que estaban en una situación muy complicada si los llegasen a descubrir, para que comer lo que mas te gusta de un solo bocado cuando puedes saborearlo a gusto con mas tranquilidad? Dejo ir a Tezuka separándose de el para salir del baño como si nada hubiese pasado, deteniéndose unos metros después

"No era necesario que hicieras eso… ya iba a dejarlo ir.." como un niño mimando siendo regañado Atobe hizo un puchero unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, ya sabia quien era.. pero no le perdonaría haberlo obligado a dejar libre a su presa

"Ya habrá tiempo de que juegues con el… si es que lo estas tomando como un juego… Atobe…" La voz le Susurro en el oído sin dejar que lo viera, no era necesario, ambos se conocían desde siempre y su relación era algo que entendían perfectamente… hasta que Tezuka Kunimitsu apareció en la vida de Keigo Atobe…

Continuara…

Notas: . mi primer intento de AtobexTezuka, algo psicópata me quedo Atobe pero no me quejo, de solo verlo hacer su Insight muero…

Zannen mune Mata Raishuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reconociendo**

**Advertencias: primero que nada Yaoi, lemon (por supuesto… pero creo que algo suave para empezar), cosas turbias entre Hyotei y Seigaku**

Por Clow Reed 

**Días después de aquel partido, Seigaku aún seguía preocupado por su capitán.**

**Y en Seigaku no eran los únicos al pendiente de lo que sucedería con Tezuka.**

**Tarde en un salón de Hyotei, Atobe miraba por la ventana mentalizando sus planes para con Tezuka, hasta que unos brazos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.**

"**Te estas obsesionando demasiado... me pondré celoso" Besos en el cuello de Atobe lo hicieron sonreír; ambos eran posesivos y eso provocaba un fuego cuando estaban juntos que creía no lograba con nadie mas... excepto.**

"**Oshitari, no deberías tomar tan en serio lo nuestro, no crees?" Volteándose para mirar a los ojos del peliazul y besarlo con pasión con tal de que esas ideas se disolvieran.**

"**No lo hago... te conozco" Continuo acariciando la espalda de Ore-sama, besándole el cuello, abriendo la molestosa camisa que no le permitía disfrutar de aquel cuerpo.**

"**Así me conoces, te gusto y te caliento..." Atobe lo miro como sabía que a Oshitari le ponía de humor.**

**Y como venían repitiendo desde hacía unos meses los dos alumnos de Hyotei desatan su pasión en el salón de clases, cada uno lamentablemente con su mente en algo que no estaba en el plano sexual que llevaban en ese momento.**

**Mientras el objeto de los pensamientos de Atobe salía del hospital acompañado de Oishi.**

"**Entonces te irás?" Oishi miro a Tezuka con seriedad.**

"**Si... es lo mas conveniente, dejo a Seigaku en tus manos"**

"**Tezuka..." Oishi sonríe "llegaremos a las nacionales, como lo prometimos"**

"**Hai.."**

"**Te sientes bien?, siento que te incomoda algo"**

**El fukubuchou de Seigaku miro a su amigo mas fijamente, desde el partido contra Hyotei y mas en especifico con Atobe había dejado algo incomodo a Tezuka, pero no quería referirse a ese tema, no encontraba el momento... o al menos hasta ahora.**

"**Ese día, te vi ir al baño... y volver un poco mas nervioso"**

"**Me encontre con Atobe... por desgracia" Tal vez tenía ganas de contarle algo privado a Oishi por primera vez, no sentía que podía confiar en cualquier otro integrante del equipo; alguna vez pensó en Fuji, pero su humor dejaba mucho que desear como para decirle que Atobe casi lo había violado sin que el chico quisiese ahorcarlo... así que mejor no comentar todos los detalles.**

**No pensaba en la altura de miras de la 'mama' de Seigaku.**

"**Te hizo algo?" Solo por que el tono en la pregunta de Oishi no notaba maldad Tezuka no se enojo, ya que no sabía lo que había pasado dentro del baño.**

"**No, solo coincidimos... pero sabes como es Atobe"**

"**Supongo que por eso mismo te pregunto"**

**Tezuka suspiro dándole un poco de razón a Oishi, pero el chico no quiso indagar mas en ello, a su parecer ya le había dicho mas que suficiente**

"**Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes confiar en mi" Oishi miro a Tezuka con determinación.**

"**Gracias Oishi"**

"**Entonces cuando te vas?"**

"**En cuanto organice el papeleo, así que posiblemente sea dentro de unos 3 a 4 días"**

"**Bien, cuando estés con todo seguro le avisaremos al resto del equipo, te parece?"**

"**Si, por mi no hay problema"**

**Ambos chicos siguen caminando hacía la parada del autobús despidiéndose; Oishi fue el primero dejando a Tezuka solo, como aún no era tarde decidió caminar un poco mas.**

"**No es peligroso que camines solo a esta hora?"**

**La sonrisa de Atobe hizo que Tezuka soltara un suspiro molesto.**

"**No ha oscurecido, soy una persona bastante precavida"**

"**Pero..." El capitán de Hyotei amplio su sonrisa acercándose a Tezuka "no estas prevenido de encontrarte conmigo"  
"Después de lo que paso en el baño, debería"**

**Una mirada molesta de Tezuka a Atobe hizo a este ultimo sonreír y al capitán de Seigaku pensar en otra táctica para ahuyentar al capitán de Hyotei.**

"**Algo que quieras hablar conmigo esta vez?" Tezuka comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido.**

"**Huyes de mi?"**

"**No, solo quiero llegar a casa mas temprano"**

"**Te llevo" Atobe no dijo ninguna palabra mas tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo a su limosina, el castaño se pregunto a que hora había aparecido tamaña limosina.**

**Suspiro, a lo mejor podía pensar en alguna estrategia para que Atobe no se le tirase encima tan pronto se subieran al auto... no le interesaba perder tan pronto su virginidad y menos en las manos de Atobe.**

**Y a pesar de que en lo profundo de su ser Atobe Keigo deseaba a Tezuka Kunimitsu, el poco sentido común que podía quedarle se lo impidió, entablando raramente una conversación; cosa que el capitán de Seigaku tampoco paso desapercibida intentando de todas maneras no profundizar mucho en los temas.**

"**Aquí esta bien, mi casa queda en la esquina"**

"**Tezuka?"**

"**Hmm?" El castaño lo miro encontrando sus rostros demasiado cerca para su gusto.**

"**Aunque no lo creas, me gusto tener esta conversación contigo"**

"**Ah.." un mínimo sonrojo en el rostro de Tezuka lo hizo reaccionar bajándose de la limosina; Atobe observaba con atención por primera vez en su vida a un ser completamente diferente a el, el cual abría curiosidades que para Ore-sama eran totalmente nuevas.**

**Y eso era algo que ni el mismo podría responderse.**

**Mientras Tezuka veía como la limosina del capitán de Hyotei se alejaba... no quería reconocer que aquella conversación le había cambiado la visión que tenía del chico y que a lo mejor podría interesarle un poco mas.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un día de entrenamiento en Seigaku, Tezuka vigilaba desde afuera, también pensando en su viaje y como reaccionarían sus compañeros de equipo.**

**No sintió cuando el tensai de Seigaku se le acerco con su sonrisa de siempre.**

"**Estas pensando en algo, ne, Tezuka?"**

"**No en mucho"**

"**Tu lesion... como va?"**

"**Doliendo menos.."**

"**Soportaremos sin ti, aunque no lo parezca Seigaku es fuerte... confía en nosotros"**

**Para Fuji la pequeña curvatura en los labios de su capitán le pareció una sonrisa... una extraña sensación lo invadió, si lo reconocía, Tezuka le provocaba ciertas cosas no dignas de su edad**

"**Daré por terminado el entrenamiento, Fuji puedes reunir al resto del equipo, tengo que hacer un anuncio"**

**Vio como Fuji se alejaba y reunía a los demás integrantes del equipo, suspiro tomando aire colocándose en frente del equipo.**

"**Como todos saben, estaré sin jugar un tiempo debido a mi lesión, por lo que he decidido... radicarme en Kyuushu, para curar por completo mi lesion"**

**El balde de agua fría cayo a todos por igual, pero por alguna razón a Fuji le comenzó a molestar mas de lo que debería y su lado sádico hizo eco de aquellas dudas cuando se encontraron en los vestidores.**

"**Quien mas sabía de tu viaje?"**

"**Oishi"**

"**Pensé que confiabas en mi"**

"**A veces la confianza no es contar todo lo que nos pasa"**

"**Por lo menos esperaba no tener que enterarme junto con los demás"**

"**Para mi no existen personas preferenciales"**

**Otro dolor en su orgullo o en su corazón? Fuji no sabía explicar porque sentía que si lo dejaba irse no volvería a ser el mismo Tezuka que estaba de pie frente a el.**

**Y el no iba a permitir que eso sucediera**

**Menos sabiendo que Atobe tenía intenciones con el... al menos las mismas que Fuji comenzaba a pensar.**

"**Te quedaste callado de repente Fuji..."**

"**A si?" La mirada del tensai tuvo un drástico cambio que hizo a Tezuka comenzar a temer.**

**Y mas cuando se le acerco hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared de los vestidores...**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: uf! Que no le habia dado el tiempo a este fic, pues aquí le tengo el segundo capitulo... deberé agradecer a Ran Mouri porque por su meme del mal me dio un pie para continuar la historia XD pagare mi deuda en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
